Princess Queen and Commander
by WinterQueenAmelia
Summary: Clarke on the ground centered story... A bit of Clexa but the endgame is Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :. I absolutely love to read fanfiction more than write, however, I really wanted to read something personally similar to my story here so I thought heck why not write it. Also just a heads up this first chapter is truly centered on Nia, however, Nia is in my story but not the focal point. I'm just laying the foundation. Hope you enjoy!

Nia never had any intention of taking the Azegda throne, she always knew her brother Solomon would one day lead the Ice Nation when her father King Theo passes. Truly Nia didn't want the throne she knew that her brother would make a fine King. He would rule with a level head, and do what was best for their people.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Nia her whole world would come crashing down, there was a messenger sent to the castle one day in early autumn with word for her father she really thought nothing of it her father received missives of all kinds increasing more as of late with the war with the woods clan raging on. Her brother Solomon had left with a group of Azgeda warriors a fortnight ago to deliver supplies and relief.

She fiddles with a knife sitting in the throne next to her father when he opens the letter from the Azgeda messenger. She could tell something was wrong right away she notices it in her father's posture. "Leave us at once!" he demanded to the messenger and the guards. They bow and take their leave. " Father, what's the matter?" Nia questioned. She could just make out a few silent tears leaving trail marks down his face. "Nia, I don't know how to tell you this but Solomon and his warriors were ambushed by Trikru warriors." He wept.

Tons of emotions flashed through Nia at that moment. There was shock, guilt, fear, anger, and a bone-deep sadness.

A few days had passed since Solomon's body was brought back to his homeland to be burned so his spirit could be released. Nia would mourn her brother dearly he was her rock, her best friend, and protector. Apart of her wanted to stay in her chambers and cry for days at a time, but that just isn't who she is. "I am Nia Princess of the Ice Nation and will someday be Queen," she repeated to her self like a mantra. She didn't want to be Queen but she would do it for her people, brother, and father.

Nia threw herself into training, if she wasn't training with her first, her father was training her to be Queen.

It had been roughly about 10 months after her brother's death when her father suggested that she find a good political match to stand by her side and be king. She was dumbfounded did he really expect her to marry.

No one had ever so much as suggest she marry until now.

"Father do you have someone in mind" She gulped. Her father smiled at her and assured her he had a few people in mind. She sat there at the dinner table contemplating who he could possibly be talking about.

He cleared his throat and answered, "I know you haven't been there in a few years but you remember Prince Thames? He is just a little older than you, I have been corresponding with his parents the King Mikah and Queen Siobhan, We are already allies with the Plains Riders, but a political marriage would strengthen our bond. His brother Thyme is the eldest and heir to the throne. "What are your thoughts my goufa?" He questioned.

"When may I see him again?" She inquired. "Soon my dear, since the war has been resolved with Trikru for the moment it is safe for the Prince and his envoy to come here." He enthused.

Not only did Prince Thames come on the envoy but also his parents the King and Queen. My father and the King of Ingranronakru had been friends for a long time, it was good to see my father smiling and laughing with our allies. Prince Thames and I got along fairly well, it would never be a match of love but I could give up anything for the good of my nation.

The King and Queen of the plains Riders ended up staying until our marriage date, my father and them had sat down with Thames and myself to plan for the big day. Thames older brother Thyme, however, could not make it due to the fact that he was acting leader of Ingranronakru while his parents were away.

Princess Nia and King Thames were married on a July evening it was a large affair with the whole capital city in attendance, the castle was fairly large but it had reached max capacity, as there were droves of citizens out on the street. After a few hours of celebrating with food and wine, the newlyweds were sent to their new bedchambers in the castle to consummate their marriage.

A few days after their marriage King Mikah and Queen Sibohan headed off to their home, however they did leave a wedding gift for Nia and Thames, a beautiful baby bassinet that King Mikah had made for his sons, and he assured them that they would get plenty of use out of it.

Nia smiled a bit awkwardly and thought to herself having children right now is the last thing on her mind 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated! I have plans to update my chapters every Tuesday or Wednesday depending. Thanks for reading.

Nia and her husband Thames have grown to care about each other, they had been married for a few years now and were content with their life. Nia's father Theo had been called away on business in Sankru territory and had been gone for a couple of months, so it was Nia and Thames running things in Azgeda. Looking back she couldn't remember why she didn't want to be queen. She knows that one day it will be her job and she doesn't shy away from it anymore, she embraces it.

She was also very proud of her husband it wasn't easy for him to leave his Kru, family and the only life he knew to come to what could sometimes be a cold harsh land. It was late December when Nia found out she was pregnant she had a midwife and the palace healer come to her in private so they could examine her. She had yet to tell her husband and didn't know exactly how she felt about the news. She really never planned to have children before Solomon died, but now it was her obligation to her people to give them an heir, and most likely a spare.

She found her husband in the throne room talking with one of the cooks about tonight's dinner.

"Will you excuse us my husband and I need to talk in private," I commanded.

"Nia, I needed to finalize the dinner plans for tonight why did you send him away?" he puzzled.

"I need to speak to you about an urgent matter the dinner plans can wait." I murmured.

I lead Thames to the library, I thought that it might be the quietest place in the palace.

"Thames I'm with child I suspected but the midwife and a healer came by today and confirmed," I announced. Thames blank stare on his face slowly crept into a smile. "Nia this is the best of news! We must send word at once to our parents they will want to know. You have made me so unbelievably happy dear." He exulted.

We had word sent to both of our parents as Thames suggested. They both sent their congratulations and father promised that he would be home in time to see his first grandchild. The midwife and healer visited me regularly told me to take it slow, that I was not to train while pregnant. I eventually was put on bed rest closer to the baby's arrival. Thames was amazing through it all, he spent his mornings in bed reading to the little one. I never realized you could love a child that wasn't even born yet the way I loved mine.

Father arrived home a few weeks before I gave birth, it was refreshing to see him have so much hope for the future. Our little boy was born mid-august he is perfect, according to the healer and midwife my delivery went very well. Thames and I decided to name our son Solomon after my brother.

My new little Solomon was my world, my father took a liking to being a grandfather right away. Thames and I were so happy to be parents to this child that brought laughter into our home. We finally had a reason to use the baby bassinet that King King Mikah and Queen Siobhan gave us for our wedding present. Our life was full and happy I couldn't ask for anything else.

For the second time in my life, my world came to a halt our child little Solomon had died at 3 months old. This time I did lay in my bedchambers and sob for days, the thought of my people needing me did nothing to quelch my pain. I didn't want to move on to get out of bed to continue life. Envenutly I did crawl out of my bedchambers and face my life again head-on. I realized that I had become hardhearted after losing my precious boy.

My father ended up passing that winter. Thames and I are now the reigning King and Queen of Azgeda. A couple of months after father passed Thames and I decided we would try for more children. I wasn't something I was thrilled about but I also knew that if we didn't put forth the effort on our own, the topic would be broached by our advisors soon.

I ended up getting pregnant fairly soon and we welcomed our second child. Thames parents had arrived early so that they could be here for the birth of our child we named him Roan. I was truly grateful for Thames parents it seemed other than breastfeeding Roan I didn't have to spend much time with him. He was a sweet boy, and would someday rule Ice nation.

I loved Roan, but I couldn't connect with him the way I did Solomon. I let Siobhan and Thames care for the baby, however, the time came for Siobhan and Mikah to return home.

The Ice land had small skirmishes with other clans over the years but for the most part, we were in relative peace. That was however until a new commander ascended. The commander before him had been one who walked a precarious line between the clans trying to bring about peace this new Heda, however, came from Trikru one of Azgeda's enemies. It seemed that there was some tension with the new commander and Azgeda. Thames left to smooth things over with the new commander to keep the peace.

I was sad to see him go for that meant that 3-year-old Roan would be my responsibility to look after, another reason was I didn't want to see anything happen to my husband.

About a week after Thames left for polis I found out that I was pregnant again, Thames came back home about a month after that. It seemed he was successful in smoothing over relations with the new Heda. I was but two months along with our new baby when I had a miscarriage. I ended up miscarrying two more children after the first one in total I have lost 3 unborn children and my Solomon. It seems like with each child I lose my heart breaks a little more and at the same time grows colder.

Roan just turned six when I became pregnant again, Thames and I feared the worse that this baby wouldn't make it either. Thames joy is renewed with each passing month that I carry this child, I'm sure he thought for a while that he would only have Roan but it appears we will soon have another.

I gave birth to a blonde headed girl with the prettiest blue eyes I'm sure she got from her grandmother Siobhan. We decided to name her Clarke, and she has brought hope back into our home, back into my husband, and somehow back into me. if only just a little.


End file.
